Career Day
by GameKirby
Summary: The gang volunteers for a Career Day festival and they team up with a special adult partner to see how it's like to have a career. Will the gang have a great time with their careers?


(Career Day) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -The Choosing of the Careers-

The gang travels to New York City for their Annual Career Day Celebration honoring the lost love ones of the 9/11 event, A Policeman, A Fireman, A Nurse, A Detective and an Astronomer are the careers for the gang to choose from. The adults choose a Little Einstein to pair up with them, The Policeman notices something shining in David's pocket, It's his Jr. F.B.I. Badge so the Policeman takes David as his partner, The Fireman chooses Leo for being the second oldest of the group, The Nurse chooses Annie for being the youngest of the group, The Detective chooses Quincy and the Astronomer chooses June because she wanted to be one. The Policeman gives David a Police hat along with a shirt and a Jr. Deputy Badge, The Fireman gives Leo a Fireman's Helmet along with a Coat, The Nurse gives Annie a Little hat along with a Nurse outfit, The Detective gives Quincy a Hat and a Detective Coat and The Astronomer gives June a Lab Coat along with a set of Goggles. Rocket fells left out cause' he doesn't have a career until the Astronomer comes by and wants to borrow Rocket for an experiment, so he gives the gang a com link to communicate with the gang while he's with June to learn about outer space. How will the gang do with their Careers?

Chapter 2. -A Fireman's Helping Hand-

While the gang heads to their partners, Leo heads toward the Fire Station. The Fireman gives Leo a suit along with a protective helmet when all the sudden the alarm sounds and Leo quickly enters the Fire Truck with his partner and discovers an Apartment Fire down the street, The Fireman rush there and see the fire rising. Leo helps the men pull out the hose and hook it up and started shooting water at the fire, The Fireman brings out a ladder to pull out a woman and a little girl out but she discovers that her kitten is trapped inside and the Fireman is too big to enter a small hole, So Leo crawls inside it and rescues the kitten and leaps out with the Fireman catching him in his arms. The girl thanks Leo for rescuing the kitten until an Ambulance comes by with Annie in a Nurse Outfit and her partner inside it and notices that Leo has suffer a few minor burns so she puts some healing cream and wraps some bandages around his left arm and forehead to help him recover. Annie takes the injured woman the Hospital to help her recover from her injuries and says "Bye-bye" to Leo for doing a good job. Will Quincy do a good job as a Detective?

Chapter 3. -The Case of the Missing Lollipops-

Annie returns to the Hospital in her Nurse outfit helping at the children's ward (The room in the Hospital for sick children) to help them with their injuries. Annie sees a boy with a broken arm and puffs his pillow and helps another with a broken leg and gives him a hug and a _Spider-man _comic book to help him recover and a little girl an ice pack for her minor burns, when she enters the Nurse's office, she discovers that her bowl of Lollipops was stolen. Annie tells her partner that the bowl of lollipops was stolen, The Nurse sees a Detective and Quincy passing through until he sees an open window we're Annie is, Quincy comes by in a Detective outfit and decides to help Annie with the crime. Quincy uses his magnifying glass to check for clues until he finds a cap on the floor and sees footprints from out the window and headed towards the playground in the back of the hospital. Quincy exits and Annie follows him until he finds the culprit hiding inside a Turtle-like playplace, a little boy who wanted candy so badly he apologizes for stealing them and gives them back to Annie and she gives him one just for the apology. Will June do a great job as an Astronomer?

Chapter 4. -Exploring the Skies-

Quincy returns back to the Detective for a good job for helping Annie until his partner gets a called from his cell phone saying to come to the Empire State Building Observatory (The very top of the Building) to check on it. Quincy decides to go on his own and finds June wearing a White robe and a pair of Goggles on her eyes, Rocket takes the Quincy and June to the top of the Empire State Building where the Astronomer is waiting for them. Rocket drops off June and Quincy to see the stars high in the sky during a sunset, Quincy starts whimpering about being afraid of the dark, The Astronomer takes Quincy to see the lights of space by looking in a telescope to see the stars in the night sky. June gives Quincy the tour of the place, she and her partner show him a set of Moon rocks and a replica of the Moon Landing with Neil Armstrong the first man on the Moon. When they return back to the telescope, an alarm sounded meaning something was broken into, Quincy sees the problem in the telescope and sees a Bank Robbery. June looks at the telescope and sees David and his partner chasing the robber in a Police Car. Will Officer David stop the robber from getting away?

Final Chapter -Officer David's Wild Chase-

David and his partner go on a High Speed Chase to capture a robber, David uses his Com link to tell the others about his problem. Rocket quickly picks up the gang and starts following the Police Helicopters until they tell the gang to stay away to protect them, David uses his Laser watch to shoot one of the Robber's tires out and crashes into a dumpster. The Robber escapes and notices that the Police officer can't chase him so David uses his Rocket Shoes to chase him down, the robber didn't know that David was chasing him and says "This is the law? A little boy? (Laughs)" David uses his Stun laser to stun the robber and uses a Karate Sweep kick to knock him down. David pulls out a pair of handcuffs from his pockets and straps them to the robber, The Police see David capturing the robber with his Stun laser and Rocket Shoes until he pulls out his Jr. F.B.I. Badge to show it to the police but they we're shocked to notice that David was also a Jr. F.B.I. Agent. The gang sees David capturing the robber and picks him up to go back to the Annual Career Day Celebration but they discover that the whole thing was a practice event to teach the kids about their careers, The gang felt like they we're doing the real thing so their partners explains the whole thing and thank them for a good job and Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain Leo rides the Fire truck. (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
